1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antimicrobial barrier and more particularly to a moisture activated antimicrobial composition which can be applied to textiles used in the medical industry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has contemplated many methods to afford protection to health care workers and patients against AIDS and other potentially harmful viruses and bacteria. Medical gowns and garments have been fabricated from heavyweight, non-penetrating, or waterproof materials. In recent times, however, the medical industry has demanded that the majority of articles for their use be disposable. These costly heavyweight fabrics, although potentially effective, do not lend themselves to single usage.
Some medical garment manufacturers have incorporated an antimicrobial agent within the filament or yarn structure prior to the formation of the fabric or garment. However, the effectiveness of the antimicrobial agent is not long lasting and tends to degrade or wear off prior to use.